Suite Life on Deck: What If?
by NotSoEpicSteve
Summary: A series of what if one-shots based around Bailey and Cody's relationship. Note: None of the stories will affect the others. Also, all of these are thier own one-shots.
1. What If?: International Dateline

Suite Life on Deck: What If? 

**Hey guys, NotSoEpicSteve here, or as some may know me, thedarknessgrowswith. So I was watching Suite Life on Deck: Breakup in Paris and I decided to go in a different direction than where Season 3 is going. And while I am working on the main story, I will upload 5 chapters based on Cody and Bailey and their relationship. These stories are what if versions, like in "Marriage 101", what if Zack's career had been a CEO of a company instead of a garbage man. But in these stories, the changes will mainly affect Cody and Bailey's relationship. Note: These stories are independent of each other. The show is still cannon and I can't repeat enough, these are What If stories.**

**Wow. Long intro much? Oh well, shall we begin? Oh and in this I will skip most of Cody's repeats of that day. So it will be just the first time, part of the second, and the end of the last one. Enjoy**

**Note: I do not own the characters.**

_What If?: International Dateline_

_What if Cody saved the day AND got the girl in the end?_

"London, can you tell me what this is?" Emma Tutweiller asked, pointing just south of Pakistan.

"A bad manicure!" responded the ditzy heiress to the Tipton Hotel franchise.

"No." scoffed the teacher. Turning back to the map, Miss Tutweiller looked at her hand before quickly placing it behind her back, muttering an audible "Eww!" Turning back to the class, Miss Tutweiller continued with the lesson. "Has anyone heard of the International Date Line?"

"What you say to a French babe so she'll go out with you." Woody Fink offered up hopefully from the back of the classroom.

"No," spoke Bailey Pickett, an intelligent girl from a place called Kettlecorn, Kansas. "It's an imaginary line, created in 1884. To the east of which, it is a day earlier than it is to the west."

"So." continued Cody Martin, "When you cross the date line, you have to turn your clocks back twenty-four hours, a full day."

"Correct! Yay!" Miss Tutweiller clapped her hands at her two most intelligent students. "Which, is what we are going to do. Tonight."

_TIME SHIFT_

Hours later it was time for the International Date Line Dance. Bailey Pickett and a few other girls were standing in a corner when London Tipton spotted them and started to walk over to the group.

"What are you doing?" London bewilderedly asked her roommate.

"Dancing." Bailey responded.

"It looks like you're milking a cow." London spoke in a confused tone.

"That' the name of the dance!" Bailey happily exclaimed.

"Oh well do you know the name of this one?" the Tipton heiress asked, moving her arms back and forth in card swiping motion.

"Oh yeah, the sheep shear." Bailey spoke, starting to imitate her roommate.

"No silly, the credit card swipe!" London explained then continued the dance move with a dumb smile plastered on her face, with Bailey following London's lead.

Meanwhile, Cody Martin entered the room and started to walk toward Bailey when Woody walked up to the young blonde and started to talk about how girls supposedly would like him if he had a sense of humor. Cody, wanting to dance with Bailey, quickly responded by saying that only comedy writers say that to make themselves feel better. Cody started to leave but Woody quickly grabbed the blonde's shirt and started to say a lame joke and ended up messing up the ending.

"Mmh. Shrimp." Cody quickly turned around and saw Bailey standing by the buffet table eating what is scientifically called Grangon vugaris. Clutching the cd he had brought, Cody makes his way over to where his brother is standing.

"Zack, I need you to play this song so I can dance with Bailey." Cody stated, hand his brother the cd.

"Word up Code Red. I will add your request to the que." Zackary Martin agreed. Going to his computer, Zack pulled of the list of request at the dance. "You are, number twenty-seven."

"Can't you bump me up, I'm your brother." Cody spoke.

"Yeah of course. For five bucks." Zack said, watching his brother sigh and hand him the five dollar bill. "Would you look at that? Your song is next."

Walking away from his brother, Cody saw Bailey standing alone and quickly walked over to the farm girl. But it seemed luck wasn't with Cody tonight. Before he could even talk to Bailey, the blonde boy was stopped by an old lady who wanted to learn karate and by London, who wanted Cody to sew up her dress. Suddenly the song Cody had requested started to play. After failing to get away from London, Cody turned around and saw another guy asking Bailey to dance.

"Attention everyone." Miss Tutweiller spoke into the microphone. "We will be crossing the International Date Line in three, two, one."

_TIME SHIFT_

"London, can you tell me what this is?" Emma Tutweiller asked, pointing just south of Pakistan.

"A bad manicure!" responded the ditzy heiress to the Tipton Hotel franchise.

"No." scoffed the teacher. Turning back to the map, Miss Tutweiller looked at her hand before quickly placing it behind her back, muttering an audible "Eww!" Turning back to the class, Miss Tutweiller continued with the lesson. "Has anyone heard of the International Date Line?"

"Wait a second. "Cody stammered. "What going on here? We already learned about the International Date Line."

"I'm sorry if you read ahead Cody, but I have to teach to the lowest common denominator." Miss Tutweiller spoke, pointing at Zack.

"Whoa, whoa. We're doing Math now? I thought this was Geography." Zack spoke.

"No, I mean, what happened to the dance?" Cody asked, completely confused with the current situation.

"You mean the one we're having tonight?" asked Bailey who was wondering why Cody was acting weird.

"Whoa. I'm having the strangest sense of déjà vu." Cody sighed, covering his aching head.

"Déjà who?" asked London.

"Déjà vu. It's French for 'I've seen this all before'." Cody stated.

"Wait!" exclaimed Zack, "We're doing French? I thought this was Math!"

_TIME SHIFT_

**Warning: now here comes the alternate ending to this episode**

_TIME SHIFT_

"Zack. I need you to play this song for me and Bailey." Cody spoke quickly, handing his brother a five dollar bill.

"Word up Code Red. Your song's up next." Zack grinned, slyly putting the money into his shirt pocket.

"No!" Cody exclaimed, causing Zack to stare at him in confusion. "Not next. Make my song third in line."

"Dude, why?"

"Just trust me. I have an idea." Cody said. He then proceeded to turn around walk toward the exit. Seeing an old lady, Cody grinned. "Mrs. Pepperman! Over here."

"Do I know you? Are you one of my grandkids?" The old woman asked.

"Nope. I'm your sensei. Welcome Honorable Pupil." Cody replied. The two bowed in respect. Before Mrs. Pepperman could even stand up and deliver a punch, Cody pulled out a blue karate belt from behind his back. "Congratulations Mrs. Pepperman! You have earned your blue belt!"

"Yes!" the senior citizen rejoiced. "I got to go show my mom."

Suddenly London Tipton ran up behind our blonde hero and quickly gasped. "Cody! Thank goodness I found you. I-"

"Your dress is ripped." Cody interjected. "Don't worry." Cody snapped his fingers and a middle-aged woman walked up. "Expert seamstress at your service."

"Wow! You're telepathetic!" exclaimed London, causing Cody to give her a questioning glance. "And I thought you just walk around with stupid stuff like bear repellant."

"Oh it's not stupid." Cody argued. "You never know when you have to repel something unsavory." As if planned, Cody sprayed the bear repellant into the face of some guy passing by. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Turning around, hopefully for the final time, our young blonde hero dashed out of the room.

Soon Cody returned, just before his song started to play. He glanced around the room and noticed Bailey standing by where the shrimp would have been. Seeing his chance, Cody quickly walked up to the young farm girl of his dreams. As if by fate, the song Cody had chosen started to play."

"Oh, I love this song." Bailey sighed.

"I picked it just for you." Cody said, walking up to the Kansas girl. "Care to dance?" Before Bailey could protest, Cody grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Well I know it's pretty slow, but it's better for talking."

"Okay? So did you finish the proof on that Geometry problem?" Bailey asked innocently.

"Yeah, but tonight I thought we could about other things. Besides Math." Straightening his dance partner's arm, Cody led the two of them into a soft dance.

"Oh, I get it. You want to talk about the science project." Bailey spoke.

"Not exactly." Cody responded and before Bailey could make a coherent sentence, our young blonde hero graciously twirled his dream girl in time with the music.

"Ooh. That was fun." Bailey giggled.

"You were saying?" Cody asked.

"I, uh, forgot." answered the slightly confused Bailey. Cody grinned and again twirled his dance partner outward and then back in. But this time, instead of stopping Bailey, Cody bent down, dipping Bailey low to the ground.

"Wow Cody." Bailey spoke in awe.

"Don't talk. Tonight, we speak the language of dance." Cody stated, getting an encouraging nod from Bailey. The two continued to dance slowly for a while, and then suddenly, the two dancers leaned in closer, their lips inches apart.

"I really like you Bailey." Cody whispered, causing the Kansas girl to shiver with excitement.

"I like you too Cody. We've become great friends." Bailey whispered back.

"Yeah, but I kinda want us to be more than just friends." Cody said, inching in ever so slightly.

"Oh!" Bailey responded, her mind finally understanding what Cody was implying. Then something clicked inside Bailey's cranium. She thought back to how Cody had always seem to be nice to her, take her side in an argument, and even comfort her when she was sad. "You know what Cody. I would like us to be more than friends too." Smiling slightly, Bailey closed the remaining inches separating her and Cody's mouth. For the two students, time seemed to have stopped. For both of them, the kiss was nothing short of magical.

"Attention everyone." Miss Tutweiller spoke into the microphone, causing Cody and Bailey to stop their kiss and look at their teacher. "We will be crossing the International Date Line in three, two, one." Everyone was silent and waited for something special to happen. "Well that's it. Not much to it really. Well, carry on."

Turning back to Bailey, Cody grinned. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about... Here." Bailey responded by kissing Cody again.

Near the back of the room, Zack grinned. "I can't believe it."

"I know! They ran out of shrimp." Woody pouted, getting a weird glare from Zack.

"You know what, never mind. Just go back to sitting with Addison." Zack replied to Woody, who gleefully obeyed.

_End_

**And there it is folks! The first one-shot of many in the Suite Life: What If series. Again, I do not own the show or the character, just the ending of the plot. **


	2. What If?: Mulch Ado About Nothing

Suite Life on Deck: What If? 

**Hey guys, NotSoEpicSteve here. So here is the second one-shot in this bunch these stories are what if versions, like in "Marriage 101", what if Zack's career had been a CEO of a company instead of a garbage man. But in these stories, the changes will mainly affect Cody and Bailey's relationship. Note: These stories are independent of each other. The show is still cannon and I can't repeat enough, these are What If stories.**

** Okay. So I got a review that said the beginning of the first one was a little difficult because it was just like the show. Well, I am striving to be as close to the show as possible as much as I can. But in this one, well… Just read it and find out. This one is probably gonna be much shorter than the first one. And I am gonna skip to the Mulch Festival.**

**Note: I do not own the characters.**

_What If?: Mulch Ado About Nothing_

_What if it wasn't Moose who London had invited?_

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at the young girl from Kansas.

"Wait a minute… Barrels of finely aged mulch. Every corn dish known to man: Cream Corn, Corn Pudding, Corn _**Soufflé.**_ " Bailey Pickett spoke excited. Seeing two objects sitting on the table, Bailey gasped in shock. "The Corn Crown and the Cob Scepter! If my Pappy is passed out in a pickle barrel, this must be the Mulch Festival!"

Smiling, Cody Martin turned away from Bailey. "You heard her Pappy, get in the barrel!" Quickly turning back to his friend, the young blonde spoke, "Welcome to Kettlecorn on the Sea."

"Cody this is amazing!"

"And." Cody continued. I have a feeling I know who's going to win Corn Queen."

"Me? Really? I mean, not that I expect to win, only if people VOTE FOR ME!" Bailey exclaimed. "Although I have had my speech planned since I was five."

"Can't wait to hear it." Cody smiled.

"You are sweeter than caramel corn." Bailey grinned.

"And, I don't get stuck in your teeth." Cody responded, causing the two teenagers to enter a fit of giggles.

"Oh Cody, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know how to thank you." Bailey swooned.

"Well…" Cody said, opening his arms out as if to hug the girl from Kansas. Smiling, Bailey leaned in to give Cody a hug, but before our young teens were able to complete the action, they were interrupted by London Tipton.

"And! One more surprise!" London exclaimed.

"What?" Bailey inquired.

"I've flown in…"

**(Warning: Alteration process begins now!)**

"Hey Y'all!" a voiced boomed out from the top of the stairs. The three teenagers turned toward the noise. Screaming in happiness, Bailey dashed up the stairs.

"Grammy!"

"Bailey! I have missed you more than pigs miss their ribs at a barbecue." Bailey grandmother spoke. Turning to Cody and London, Bailey's grandmother grinned. "So who are these two young rascals?"

"Grammy, meet London Tipton and Cody Martin. He was the one who organized this entire event." Bailey proudly boasted.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Julie, Bailey's father's mother. But you can call me Grammy."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pickett. It is truly an honor." Cody smiled, offering his hand to the old woman. To his surprise, Mrs. Pickett grasped the young blonde and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We need to talk later." Mrs. Pickett whispered into Cody's hear. Cody nodded quickly and the two let go of each other.

"I'm bored." London whined.

"Why don't you go bobbing for corn cobs?" suggested Cody.

"Corn Cob Bobbing? You are very thorough in our customs Mr. Martin." Mrs. Pickett said.

**(_Time Skip_)**

It was a few hours later and Cody was sitting alone at a table nearby the side of the ship. He was slowly sipping on a smoothie. He was staring at the center stage where people were square dancing.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Mrs. Pickett, walking up beside the blonde youth.

"Help yourself mam." Cody stated.

"You like my granddaughter, don't you, young man?" Julie Pickett asked, causing Cody to spew out some of his smoothie.

"W-what gave you that idea?" Cody stuttered.

"Other than the fact that you swoon over every word my Bailey says? And that you recreated the Mulch Festival just for her? Well, when I was in London's helicopter, I noticed the hay bales spelt out 'I heart Bailey'."

"Oh, you noticed that?" Cody chuckled.

"So are you admitting that you like my granddaughter?"

"No. I don't just like your granddaughter. I love her." Cody responded in a firm tone.

**(_Time Skip_)**

"You know I'm gonna miss you Bailey." Julie Pickett said, enveloping her granddaughter into a long bear hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon Grammy." Bailey replied. The two Picketts let go of each other. 

"Mrs. Pickett, it was great to meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Martin." Mrs. Pickett smiled. Reaching down and grabbing her bags, Mrs. Pickett turned around started to walk away.

"Thank you so much Cody! I still can't believe you did all of this for me." Bailey exclaimed, hugging her blonde friend, who eagerly returned her gesture.

"Don't mention it Bailey. I would do anything for you." Cody smiled, causing Bailey to giggle uncontrollably.

"I don't know how to repay you." Bailey spoke. Before Cody could respond, someone yelled out.

"Go ahead and kiss him!"

"Grammy?" Bailey exclaimed.

"What?" Mrs. Pickett shrugged and continued on her merry. Bailey turned back to Cody.

"Sorry about that Cody. You can ignore that." Bailey quickly stated, looking at the ground and blushing immensely.

"And what if I don't want to ignore it?"

"Wha-?" Bailey looked up on confusion. Before she could even think of how to respond, Our young blonde hero leaned in and gently placed his lips on Bailey's cheek. Bailey did nothing but continued to leave her mouth agape. After what felt like eons, Cody tentatively removed his lips from Bailey's cheek.

"Well?" Cody smirked, blood rushing to his cheeks.

'That was… Nice." Bailey stated simply.

"So does this mean we are officially together?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Not quite. There is still payback." Bailey replied.

"Payback for what?" Cody inquired, utterly confused.

"For kissing me without my permission." Bailey responded. "Your punishment: This." Quick as a flash, Bailey grasped the back of Cody's head and pulled him into a kiss that made the couple weak at the knees. Meanwhile, everyone who was watching let out simultaneous awes and catcalls.

"Now. Now we are officially together." Bailey whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"Four months, two weeks, six days, five hours, and twenty-two minutes." Cody mumbled to himself, causing him to grin like an idiot.

**(_End_)**

**There we go. The second one-shot of Cody and Bailey. Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble how to replace Moose. Well, that and I got Crackdown 2. Man that game is so addicting!**

**Note: I do not own these characters.**


	3. What If?: Marriage 101

Suite Life on Deck: What If? 

**Hey guys, NotSoEpicSteve here. So here is the third one-shot in this bunch these stories are what if versions, like in "Marriage 101", what if Zack's career had been a CEO of a company instead of a garbage man. But in these stories, the changes will mainly affect Cody and Bailey's relationship. Note: These stories are independent of each other. The show is still cannon and I can't repeat enough, these are What If stories.**

**Marriage 101. This one is going to have a lot of changes to the plot, but the end result is kinda the same. But Cody and Bailey … You know what? Just read it and find out. And I won't add a warning to where the changes begin because the story begins pretty much with the changes.**

**Note: I do not own the characters.**

_What If?: Marriage 101_

_What if the Wheel of Life had landed on another category instead of Injury?_

"Cody, Bailey. You're up." Ms. Emma Tutweiller spoke, jabbing at the Wheel of Life. Standing up, the young couple walked over to the wheel, mumbling to themselves about what they wanted. Grasping the wheel tightly, Cody and Bailey spun the giant wheel. The wheel spun around and around, slowing down with every rotation. The wheel finally stopped on the space labeled 'Job Transfer'. Ms. Tutweiller smiled and grabbed the card.

"Congratulations. Cody, your boss decided to give you a raise and transfer you and your family to Paris."

"Ooh! The City of Love!" Bailey squealed in delight, hugging Cody's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Je ne peux pas attendre." Cody smiled.

"Je ne peux pas! Je suis très heureux!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Alrighty then, I will see all you couples in a few days. Class dismissed." Ms. Tutweiller spoke, causing the students to rush towards the door. Cody and Bailey waited until the bulk of the class had left before they decided to leave. Grasping each other's hand, the young couple nearly skipped out of the room in immense exuberation.

"So Bailey Bunny, where should we first go in Paris?" Cody nonchalantly asked.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we are together, I don't care."

"Même ici, mon amour." Cody agreed.

_**(_Time Skip_)**_

It was a few minutes before curfew and Cody Martin was alone on the Sky Deck, waiting for Bailey. Casually looking at his watch, Cody sighed. She was two hours, fourteen minutes, and forty-seven seconds late. What could be taking her so long?

"Désolé je suis en retard." Bailey quickly spoke, kissing Cody's cheek.

"What took you so long?" Cody asked worried.

"London made me get a manicure and a pedicure because she said that since I was a hand model, I needed to look the part."

"A pedicure?" Cody asked confused.

"It came along with the manicure." Bailey weakly responded.

"Okay." sighed Cody. "It's just; this was almost the fourth time we had to cancel a date since we were married."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Now what do we have to eat?"

"Well, since we do live in Paris, I prepared Cotes de Veau au Fromage." Cody smiled, sweeping his arms in a dramatic way.

" Oh thanks…" Bailey spoke slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Cody asked, utterly confused.

"It's just that Cotes de Veau au Fromage is high in trans fats and starch." Bailey complained. "And since I'm a model, I have to watch my figure."

Cody just stared at his girlfriend in shock. "Come on Bailey, you don't really mean that, right?"

"No Cody, I'm serious. I have to watch my figure." Bailey retorted.

"Bailey, come on. It's a fake job."

"Oh, so my job as a hand model is fake is it?" Bailey exclaimed.

"Yes. I mean no! Well kinda." Cody spoke. "It's just an assignment. It's not really your job."

"Just an assignment?" Bailey angrily asked. "Well excuse me if I wanted to make it seem real, Mr. 'Too much Garlic'."

"Oh come on! That was months ago! And we weren't even together then." Cody argued.

"You know what! Maybe you should just eat your Cotes de Veau au Fromage by yourself, because I'm out of here." Bailey turned around and stormed off.

"Fine!" Cody called after her, "Maybe I will!' Cody huffed and walked back to his room, leaving the dinner he had prepared, completely untouched.

**(_Time Skip_)**

"The first question is for: Cody and Bailey!" Ms. Tutweiller spoke into the microphone and quickly walked over to the couple. "Cody and Bailey. Who wears the pants in the family?" After pondering over the answer for a second, the two teenagers jotted down their answers. After they had both stopped writing Ms. Tutweiller continued. "Bailey?

"Not Cody!" Bailey spoke angrily, flipping her card around. "Despite the fact that I worked hard at my hand modeling job, Cody called it a fake."

"Okay. Cody?" Ms. Tutweiller asked.

Flipping his card around, Cody spoke. "Bailey."

'What?" Bailey asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Look, Bails. I know I may have said your job was fake, but I was a little angry last night. I mean, you missed two lunch dates, a breakfast date, and were two hours late to dinner date. I was getting kind of stressed. I'm sorry I called your job fake. Besides, hand models can make more than astronomers."

"Awe Cody". That is so sweet." Ms. Tutweiller said.

"Yes it was." Bailey agreed. "And Cody, I'm sorry for getting mad last night. It's just."

"It's alright Bailey." Cody interjected, giving his girlfriend a heartfelt hug, receiving an enormous awe from the audience .

"I'm sorry Cody."

"I'm sorry Bailey."

"Awe. That is just cute."Ms. Tutweiller slightly wept.

"Umm. Ms. Tutweiller, are you allergies acting up?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. They are." Ms. Tutweiller sobbed, grabbing a tissue out of her pocket.

**(_End_)**

**So here it is. Chapter 3 of What If?. I actually enjoyed typing Cody and Bailey's fight. I feel mean by saying that.**

**And in good news, I know that some of you guys like Grammy from the last chapter, right? Well I figured out how to get her into the main story, if only for a few chapters. Yay me!**

**And the French sayings are as follows:**

Désolé je suis en retard: **Sorry I'm late**

Même ici, mon amour: S**ame here, my love**

Je ne peux pas attendre: **I can't wait**

Je ne peux pas! Je suis très heureux: **Neither can I. I'm excited!**


	4. What If?: Breakup In Paris ::Way One::

Suite Life on Deck: What If? 

**Hey guys, NotSoEpicSteve here. So here is the fourth one-shot in this bunch these stories are what if versions, like in "Marriage 101", what if Zack's career had been a CEO of a company instead of a garbage man. But in these stories, the changes will mainly affect Cody and Bailey's relationship. Note: These stories are independent of each other. The show is still cannon and I can't repeat enough, these are What If stories.**

**Does anyone notice how my opening part never changes? Anyway, here it is. The one a few people have been waiting for is here. Breakup in Paris! This is probably gonna be really short. Like under 1,000 words. Now it took me so long for this one because there are a lot of ways to what-if this. So I might do just one way it could have gone. Or maybe I could do more. Up to you, the reviewer.**

**Note: I do not own the characters.**

_What If?: Breakup In Paris_

_What if Moseby had intervened?_

"Then I do this." Cody Martin spoke, grabbing London Tipton and dipping her close to the ground. "You are the most beautiful girl in all of the world. Your eyes shine brighter than all of the stars in the sky." Unbeknownst to Cody and London, Bailey Pickett had just arrived on the scene and thought that Cody was hitting on a French girl. Heartbroken, the young girl from Kansas, turned around and ran crying back to the S.S. Tipton. But, if Bailey had stayed just a little longer, she would have heard London actually speak well of her.

The next morning, Bailey was on the Sky Deck muttering to herself about how she thought Cody would cheat on her the night before their anniversary. Getting angrier by the second, our young heroine smashed a bag of chips that she had been holding. Suddenly, hearing some oddly peculiar sounds, Bailey looked around until she noticed Marion Moseby, with a tire around his neck, limp to the closest chair.

"Whoa, nice at-TIRE." Bailey joked, causing Moseby to groan in anger. Choosing not ask why one of Moseby's knees was pointing backwards, Bailey just smiled pretty. Turning around, Bailey noticed a member of the ship's crew holding flowers that apparently were addressed to her. Giving thanks, Bailey looked at the card attached and read aloud.

"Happy Anniversary Bailey-bunny. Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower for the most romantic evening of your life. Love, Cody."

"Aww, that was swe-." Before Mr. Moseby was able to finish his thought, Bailey had thrown the flowers to the ground and started stomping them to oblivion.

"Take that you no-good, cheating, jerk!" Bailey exclaimed, before being stopped by Moseby.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well last night, I was at the Eiffel Tower when I saw Cody kiss another girl!" Bailey spoke, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh come now, this is Cody we're talking about. I know he would never cheat on you." Moseby responded. "Now, I will call Cody and see what truly happened." Mr. Moseby reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and pressed the button to call Cody.

"You have him on speed dial?" Bailey asked.

"Number seven." Mr. Moseby retorted. "First is my voicemail, then my mother, then Mr. Tipton, then Emma, then the number to renew my Medieval Magic Quest account, then the man who sells me my pocket handkerchiefs." Bailey could only stare at her uptight chaperon. "Quiet now, it's ringing."

"Hello?" the voice on the other end spoke.

"Yes, Cody. I want to talk to you about something." Mr. Moseby spoke firmly.

"Look Mr. Moseby. I'm sorry. I haven't been able to refurbish my supply as of late. I promise, you will be the first to know."

"Not about that!" Moseby yelled, causing Bailey to jump back a little. "I've heard from a reliable source that last night, you were at the Eiffel Tower with some girl. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I was with London." Cody answered. Bailey could only listen in anger. London! Cody was cheating on her with London?

Keeping a calm head, Moseby continued. "Why were you with London?"

"Well I wanted to have a mock date with London to prepare for tonight. I was going to take Bailey all around the city, but I decided that the Eiffel Tower was better."

"See, it was just London." Moseby spoke to bailey.

"Yes. That's what I just said." Cody responded confused.

"Never mind. Just make sure you have the stuff by next week. We can't play Total World Conquest on Thursdays without your special weenies."Moseby spoke quickly into the phone before ending the call. Turning back to Bailey, Moseby smiled. "See. Problem solved. Cody wasn't cheating on you. He was just preparing for tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby." Bailey said, before walking over and stretching her arms out as if to hug her chaperon, stopping before she did. "You might want to see a doctor."

"Yes." Moseby dryly responded. "Now run along, while I am still tired."

**(_End_)**

**Yeah, that's it. I told you it was going to be shorter than the others.**

**And with this What If done, I can officially say, I am done with these short stories, and can work on my true Suite Life on Deck story. But just because I am done with these, doesn't mean I won't still upload a few now and then, based on how Season 3 goes. So until later, this is NotSoEpicSteve saying: "What you talking 'bout Willis?"**


End file.
